


Galaxies Pour Down My Cheeks

by stylesgryles



Series: Cosmic Love [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trzecia część historii, w której Louis i Harry są gwiazdami (dosłownie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galaxies Pour Down My Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Galaxies Pour Down My Cheeks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567436) by [Turtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles). 



Harry śpiewa jakby pochłaniało go jego wnętrze. Bierze wdech i wypuszcza z siebie nuty, które ciężko szybują w powietrzu, wydostając się z jego ciała. Louis zawsze jest nim zafascynowany. Obserwuje go, a jego oczy płoną, zawsze ciężko jest patrzeć na słońce.

Louis śpiewa jakby było w nim coś jednocześnie delikatnego, ale i mocnego. Śpiewa jakby wypierał z siebie galaktyki. Pozwalając rozciągnąć się im pomiędzy sobą, a Harrym. Śpiewa dopóki Harry nie wkłada swoich ciepłych dłoni pod jego koszulkę, przysuwając go mocno do siebie.

-Nie ma między nami przestrzeni. –Mamrocze Harry do ucha Louisa. Czasami czuje się przy nim niezdarnie, jakby Louis mógł go zniszczyć. A może po prostu boi się tego, że naprawdę coś go złamie.

Louis jedynie uśmiecha się i zahacza palce na talii Harry’ego, szepcząc mu do ucha. –Masz rację.

Może oni nie mogą być zniszczeni, dlatego, że to co mają nie jest ostre, ani zimne jak szkło, które łatwo się tłucze. To co mają jest delikatne i ciepłe. Otula ich jak znoszony sweter, w którego dziury wkładają palce.

Podróżują po całym kraju. Patrzą na to samo niebo. Księżyc wisi ciężko, albo i wcale. Harry i Louis leżą za ich tourbusem na brudnym chodniku. Louis bawi się palcami Harry’ego w ciemności, nakrywając jego dłoń własną. Przyciąga ją by móc ją pocałować, potem odkłada ją na swoją pierś, tam gdzie znajduje się jego serce.

Harry czuje równy puls pod swoją dłonią. Przygląda się konturom twarzy Louisa, zadarciu jego nosa, jego ustom, które wykrzywione są w lekki uśmiech. Jego rzęsom i oczom, które wciąż przyglądają się niebu.

-Co stałoby się gdybyś zmienił swój cel? Jeśli jakimś trafem wybrałbyś zły kierunek? –Pyta cicho Harry. Cisza nocy wisi nad nimi, coś co zawsze zdawało się ich przerażać.

Przez długą chwilę Louis nie odpowiada. Wystarczająco długą, by Harry z powrotem obrócił się na plecy i zapomniał, że w ogóle zadał pytanie.

Zawsze pokazują sobie różne rzeczy w tłumie. Śmieszny plakat, bardziej niż zwykle podekscytowana fanka. Chodzą przyklejeni do siebie. Louis twierdzi, że to dlatego, bo chce mieć pewność, że Harry widzi wszystko to co on.

Nocą siedzą na balkonie, Harry zbliża się do Louisa. Wskazuje na niebo, które rozciąga się nad  miastem. Louis pyta go powoli i całkowicie poważnie. –Co chcesz żebym zobaczył?

Harry kładzie swój policzek przy twarzy Louisa, ponownie skazując na gwiazdy. Louis widzi to, co widzi Harry. –Znalazłbym cię.

Harry zniża twarz, opiera ją o szyję Louisa, nie wie o co chodzi, jest zdezorientowany. –Co masz na myśli? –Mówi naprzeciw jego skóry.

Louis kładzie ręce Harry’ego na swojej piersi, Harry znów czuje równy puls. –Jeśli zmieniłbyś swój cel, przekręciłbyś drogę w każdy możliwy sposób, zaplątując się we własne przeznaczenie. Znalazłbym cię. Znalazłbym cię, choćby nie wiem co.

Harry patrzy na gwiazdy, czując serce Louisa, słyszy prawdę.


End file.
